Au Naturel
by SGAngeL
Summary: Oddly enough, he wasn’t surprised, yet still slightly disturbed, to find Dr. Rodney Mckay walking amongst them completely naked.


Title: "Au Naturel" - Stargate: Atlantis Category: Short story  
Author: SGAngeL  
Word Count: 526  
Characters: Team Lorne and Team Sheppard  
Summary: "Oddly enough, he wasn't surprised, yet still slightly disturbed, to find Dr. Rodney Mckay walking amongst them completely naked."  
Author's Note: This one was written from a prompt _"What about a very short story in which Sheppard is forced to apologize to McKay? We know how McKay's ego often leads him into trouble, and how it's usually Shep to the rescue, but what if the situation were reversed? What if it was Shep himself who needed Rodney to bail him out in some way? How might it play out?" _From my friend Leigason. She was probably looking for something serious, but all that came to mind was Mckay naked shrugs  
Also, the two phrases aren't my genius, they're Leigason's from her fic "Plot Holes of Doom:How Col Hotpants Saved the Day" , I am in no way that funny.  
Here goes me _trying _to be funny...

**"Au Naturel"**

Major Evan Lorne was surprised to find Sheppard and his team walking towards them at a leisurely pace across the field. When they were several hours overdue to check in and Elizabeth had sent his team, Lorne had expected to find them locked up in a jail cell, or at least running towards the gate with a horde of angry villagers carrying torches and pitchforks behind them.

With Sheppard's team, it was expected.

Oddly enough, he wasn't surprised, yet still slightly disturbed, to find Dr. Rodney Mckay walking amongst them completely naked.

Captain Bennett snickered beside him. "I guess that would explain the pile of clothes we found in the jumper."

In the abandoned jumper they'd found only minutes ago, they were a little confused when they'd discovered a small pile of clothing containing the standard issue Atlantis pants, shirt and a jacket with a prominent Canadian flag patch on the sleeve. Resting on top of the small pile, though, was a particularly interesting item.

"Major Lorne!" Sheppard said as they grew closer. "Nice of you to join us."

Lorne couldn't help but notice the large smirk spread across the Satedan's face, or the red flush to Teyla's embarrassed cheeks. John, however, grinned as usual as if everything was normal and that Atlantis' chief scientist wasn't standing right beside him completely in the buff.

Lorne grinned and held his hand out towards Rodney, "Missing something Mckay?" He heard the snorts as the rest of his team tried their hardest to hold back their laughter.

Rodney glared at him and snatched the offending pair of boxers from his grip. The material was black with various phrases such as "Physicists do it at light speed!" and "Physicists do it in black holes" printed across it in white.

"Nice underwear, Rodney," Ronon commented innocently, sending the group into a fit of hysterical laughs. Even Teyla chuckled as Mckay glared at them while pulling on the boxers, his cheeks red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

John clapped Rodney on the back as he caught his breath. Before he could say a word, Rodney turned on him, pointing a finger.

"You! You should be thankful! If it weren't for me, you'd all be dead right now."

John sobered slightly. "You're right, I'm sorry, Rodney. If it weren't for you and your…" He paused taking a quick glance at Rodney's body and displaying a small smirk, "nakedness- we _would_ be dead. Thank you."

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, raising his nose with an air of superiority. "Well you're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, it's cold and I don't even want to think about what damage the cold air could be causing." He stepped past Lorne and his team, heading for the jumper.

"Do not worry, Dr. Mckay," Teyla spoke as she began to follow Rodney. "There is not much there to be damaged."

The group exploded with laughter as they all fell into step behind him.

"Oh, very funny," Rodney retorted, quickening his pace slightly at the roars of laughter behind him.

Lorne shook his head as the laughing died down, "This will be an interesting debriefing."


End file.
